Usagi gegen Seiya
by seiyahasser
Summary: Die sonst so alles liebende Usagi scheint ein ernstes Problem mit dem Frontsänger der Three Lights, Seiya zu haben. Auf dem Weg, ihn zu zerstören, wird sie auf Verbündete und Gegner treten. Wird sie es schaffen? - Nichts für Menschen die auch nur einen Krümel von Zuneigung zu Seiya verspüren


Usagi gegen Seiya

Usagi freute sich, als sie am Freitag von der Schule nach Hause kam, denn morgen würde sie sich mit Makoto, und am Sonntag mit Mamoru treffen.

Usagi schaltet den Fernseher ein und schaute Musikfernsehen.

,,Scheiß Seiya", Schrie Usagi und warf aus Wut die Fernbedienung in den Fernseher. „Wieso kommen", murmelte Usagi wütend „ diese scheiß Transen im Fernsehen, was soll an denen besonders sein? Ich werde sie umbringen, jeden einzelnen!"

Luna ruft entsetz: „ Der schöne Fernseher! Denkst du nie nach bevor du etwas tust?"

Usagi schrie genervt: „ Chibi-Usa, Luna ärgert mich!"

Chibi-Usa rannte schnell herbei

und war entsetz über den kaputten Fernseher.

Sie bewarf Usagi mit einem Ziegelstein, er verfehlte sie und traf stattdessen eine Packung von Usagis halbverbrannten Hasenkopf-Keksen.

Sie zerbröselten zu Krümeln.

Usagi brüllte stocksauer: „Die Kekse wollte ich Mamo-chan am Sonntag schenken! Jetzt muss ich sie noch einmal backen!"

Chibi-Usa antwortete traurig: „Und du hast den Fernseher zerstört! Wie soll ich jetzt die Live Sendung von 3 Lights sehen?"

Usagi sagte geschockt und rief vorwurfsvoll: „Du bist ein Seiya Fan!

Von dieser scheiß Transe. Hör nie wieder ihre Musik!"

Chibi-Usa sagte sarkastisch: „Wenn du Kekse backen kannst von denen einem nicht schlecht wird!"

Optimistisch sagte Usagi: „Das werd ich am Samstag!"

Darauf antwortete Chibi-Usa : „ Träum weiter!"

Usagi dachte froh, dass Makoto sie morgen besuchen wird, die ihr bestimmt hilft.

'Dann hab ich ein Geschenk für Mamo-chan und Chibi-Usa hört auf ein Seiya Fan zu sein.', dachte sie fröhlich.

Am Samstagmorgen kam Makoto und Usagi überredete sie dazu mit ihr Kekse zu backen.

Usagi suchte die Zutaten zusammen, was trotz Makotos Hilfe in der unordentlichen Küche 1 Stunde dauerte.

Was konnte sie auch dafür, dass ihre Mutter mit Kenji und Shingo verreist ist?

Leider fiel die einzige Mehlpackung auf den Boden.

Sie zerplatzte und das Mehl verteilte sich auf den dreckigen Fliesen.

Usagi fegte das verunreinigte Mehl zusammen und mischte es in den Keksteig

Usagi fragte: „Ist es schlimm wenn Dreck im Teig ist?"

Makoto froh: „Nicht solange ich die Kekse nicht essen muss."

Durch Makotos Antwort beruhigt, begann Usagi den Zucker in den Teig zu mischen.

Wie durch ein Wunder ging nichts daneben.

Nach 2 stunden waren sie fertig mit dem Teig, rollten ihn aus und stachen mit Schablonen Hasenköpfe, leider fiel ein roher Keks in Lunas Toilette.

Usagi kratze schlampig, dass Katzenstreu vom Keks.

Dann endlich schoben sie die Kekse in den Ofen

5 Minuten nachdem die Kekse fertig waren holte Usagi die Kekse aus dem Ofen. Sie war sehr erleichtert, dass sie nur leicht angebrannt waren und gab Chibi-Usa einen zum Probieren.

Chibi-Usa fragte vorher: „Ich dachte du wolltest Vanille Kekse machen und keine mit Schokostückchen?

Usagi antwortete gelangweilt: „Das sind Vanille Kekse das Braune ist Dreck vom Boden."

Als Chibi-Usa den Keks angeekelt Probiert musste sie fast sich übergeben:

„Armer Mamo-Chan"

Usagi sagt beleidigt: „Was willst du damit sagen!"

Chibi-Usa ruft angewidert: „Mir ist schlecht von dem Keks. Ich bleibe Seiya Fan."

Usagi holte den heiligen Gral und reichte ihr ihn: „Hörst du für den heiligen Gral auf ein Seiya Fan zu sein?"

„Au ja!", rief Chibi-Usa und nahm den Gral an sich.

Makoto fragte entsetzt: „ Du gibt Chibi-Usa den Gral nur damit sie kein Seiya Fan mehr ist? Es ist doch der beste Sänger aller Zeiten, ich würde für ihn sterben."

Usagi schrie wütend; „Raus mit dir du scheiß Seiya Fan!"

Sie bewarf sie mit ein paar steinharten Keksen einer traf Makotos Nase die sofort Anfing zu bluten.

Makoto rann um ihr Leben und hatte überall blaue Flecken.

Usagi war es klar, sie muss Makoto retten und dafür die 3 Lights stoppen, nur wie?

Plötzlich kam ihr die perfekte Idee.

Sie will alle 3 Lights Poster zerstören.

Frölich ging sie mit einem schwarzen Marker hinaus.

Nach 3 Stunden hatte sie auf 100 Postern der drei "Jungs" 'Stirb du scheiß Transenvieh! Du hast das Talent einer verschimmelten Leiche' geschrieben, bis ihr Stift leer war. Leider konnte sie sich keinen neuen kaufen, da sie ihr Taschengeld mal wieder für Essen ausgegeben hatte. Ihre Mutter kochte nichts und sie konnte Makoto ja schlecht jeden Tag einladen. Warum die Küche trotzdem so schmutzig war, wäre eine gute Frage.

Nach getaner Arbeit ging sie nach Hause um alles für das Treffen mit Mamo-chan vorzubereiten.

Leider fehlte ihr die Zeit, weshalb sie als romantisches essen nur eine Packung Fertignudeln und selbst gebackene Kekse hatte.

Aber Mamoru liebte sie so wie sie ist: Eine Idiotin die nichts hinkriegt.

Am Sonntagmorgen räumte sie eilig den Tisch auf und stellte 3 Kerzen auf den Tisch. Dann begann sie die Fertignudeln zu kochen. Selbst die waren misslungen, da sie viel zu lange im Wasser geblieben waren.

Leider krümelte der Keks, den Usagi beim kochen aß, in die Kaltschale die sie angerührt hat. Natürlich merkte Usagi das nicht.

Um 10 Uhr kam Mamoru zu ihr, mit einer selbstgebackenen Pizza. Er brachte immer Essen mit, da er wusste, dass Usagi nichts auf die Reihe bekam.

Was hat die sonst so liebe Usagi gegen die Three Lights?

Warum bleibt Mamoru bei einem so unfähigen Mädchen?

Wo hat sie auf einmal den Gral her, wenn der sowieso zerstört wurde?

All diese Fragen werden eines Tages beantwortet sein…

:)


End file.
